There is no other way
by seraphimari
Summary: A sweet story about Sesshomaru and Rin


"And so finally after a fierce battle with Naraku we won!"said Inuyasha to his 2 children, Misa and Riku.

"Ok .OK. that's enough Inuyasha they need to sleep now."Kagome entered and planted a kiss on Misa and Riku before telling them goodnight.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into their room to sleep.

"Inuyasha I think u should really talk to your brother sooner or later," said Kagome .

"Whatever…."

"OSUWARI! "

Inuyasha fell down with a big thud.

"You should really stop doing that. I never got to remove the spell cast on me after Kaede died. Even the shikon no tama can't do anything. "Inuyasha said angrily.

" Well it is all up to me whether a person can use the shikon no tama since it is in me. Never mind at least I have a good control over you." Kagome laughed.

"YOU!! I am going to-"

Just then there was a knock at the door of their house. Kagome went forward thinking it was probably Sango or Miroku. But when she opened the door she was greeted by someone unexpected, Sesshomaru.

"Who is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he slowly proceeded towards the door.

"See for yourself.."

"SESSHOMARU!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Kagome."Sesshomaru said

"What is it ? You saved Inuyasha and my life before I don't mind helping you now." Kagome asked politely.

"Make me a human."

Kagome and Inuyasha froze . Sesshomaru was a person that loved being a demon. To hear him to ask to be a human was something they thought they would never hear in a million years.

" But why Sesshomaru I thought you loved being a demon?"Kagome asked confused .

" It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me onii-chan. I became a human too."Inuyasha taunted him

Suddenly someone came barging through the door.

"Sesshomaru I found you." said a relieved voice .

"Rin! What are you doing here?"Sesshomaru shouted shocked.

"Don't become a human please!"Rin pleaded with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome both became very confused over what was happening .

Rin pulled Kagome to a corner.

"Please don't change him into a human. He is doing this for me . He wants to be able to live a normal life with me. But he is who he is I don't want him to change. Please understand nee-chan."Rin said.

Kagome was torn apart. She was the holder of the shikon no tama and she needed to do something. She had to make the painful choice. Then suddenly the jewel started to react by itself. Kagome fainted all of a sudden.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha shouted.

He ran towards her but the power of the jewel pushed him back. Misa and Riku woke up and went to see what had happened .Sesshomaru ran towards her in hopes of breaking the barrier with his sword but it was of no use. Misa and Riku who were near the scene saw a bright purple light entering Sesshomaru. Apparently nobody else saw it. Sesshomaru then fell to the floor and everyone saw a bright purple light consume him. Sesshomaru stood up and emerged from the bright light. Apparently the Shikon no tama had made the decision forKagome. Sesshomaru looked at his fingers. His nails were no longer long and sharp. His hair was no longer silver but black now. He was surprised at first but soon a smile was seen on his face.

"Rin I can finally live a normal life with you."Sesshomaru said.

Rin didn't want this but her heart was so happy. She started to cry. Her emotions were so mixed. Sesshomaru gave Rin a hug and they just stood there hugging.

"Sorry to intrude on the romance but MY WIFE'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS !!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Mummy!!"Both Misa and Riku shouted.

They helped Kagome onto a bed and let her rest. Soon Kagome woke up.

"The jewel it has been destroyed."Kagome said as soon as she woke up.

"Huh?"Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said.

"This is supposed to be the last job of the jewel that's why it is no more. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. It appeared in my dreams before that the jewel had a last job but I never knew when it would come. All I knew at that time was that the destruction would involve 2 people. I was so scared that it would be a painful destruction."

"The jewel was never meant for evil. Kikyo always told me that the destruction of the jewel would be a peaceful one."Inuyasha said.

"KIKYO!?"said the infuriated Kagome,"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!"

I guess Kikyo would forever be something that stands in Kagome's way ….LOLZ


End file.
